In My Thoughts
by eglantine16
Summary: A Bloody Jack Narrative... At the end of "Mississippi Jack," someone shouted to Jacky from the rigging. Who was it? Suggested Pairing: Jacky/Jared. One-shot.


**"In My Thoughts"**

**The Narrative of a Few Significant Moments in the **

**Life of Joseph Jared, Piratical Rogue**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bloody Jack series, or anything used by Mr. Meyer.

Warning: This story takes place after Mississippi Jack, but having read My Bonny Light Horseman, of course we know that Mr. Jared was not on the same ship as Jaimy. But, in the words of Jared, it makes for good storytelling. Enjoy!

* * *

I sway up here in the rigging, doing the duty of any able-bodied seaman. The newest ship to be graced with my presence, the HMS Mercury, is being made ready to depart for far-off China, of all places. Why ever the hell not, says I. Joseph Jared, Piratical Rogue, has been to many a seaport, but never one in Asia. It makes for good storytelling, what with all those pretty little Chinese maidens I've heard tell about in many a tavern. Besides, I could do with a bit of decent pay, and Captain Blackstone seems to be a right fair bloke, obsessed though he appeared to be with the many pleasures of Kingston.

I can hear him now, even from way up here, where I'm working. He has a good voice, the kind that carries well over the broadness of a vast ship like this one, and he's sure to be heard in a gale, or in a battle. From his current tone, I can tell that he's talking to a girl, and I smile to myself.

Yes, Captain Henry Blackstone of the Mercury, which remains in His Majesty, King George the Third's, Bloody Service, seems to be a right fair man. But naturally, I can't help but wonder: if in a pinch, would he resort to piracy?

Piracy's been on my mind a lot these days. Piracy, and Privateering, and Revoked Letters of Marque, and the Bloody Bastards What Revoked It, and All the Charges Raised Against Jacky Faber.

Jacky. Tis such a small and simple name, and not nearly equal to the girl who embraces it. Woman, now, I would imagine, for I've not seem her in a long while.

La Belle Jeune Fille Sans Merci. Now there's a title what captures the essence that is Jacky. The "without mercy" part ain't quite accurate, though. I should know, having served under her. But when the Froggies dubbed her "the beautiful young girl"…damn, they got that part right.

I chuckle. Little Puss-in-Boots was a spirited lass, if ever I saw one. I sure do miss her. She probably never thinks of me, though, what with her liking to play with boys, and all that. Well, I told her to find me when she's done with them. A part of me hopes that when she's ready for a man, she'll pop up, but I try to get rid of these dreams. She'll probably stay wit her beloved bloody Fletcher, so what good does it do me to have her in my thoughts, even if I was planning on collecting my reward?

James Fletcher. I snort. The boy doesn't deserve her. Oh, he's nice, and gentlemanly, and I guess that's was young girls really want, but he ain't the one for her. Maybe when he grows up a bit, but not now.

He's on this very ship. Brooding and moody. He remembered me from when he was on the Wolverine, and greeted me. I asked about you, Jacky (if I may be so bold as to address you as if you were here in the flesh, for you are most certainly here in my thoughts), and he muttered something about the "God-damn Mississippi." Is that where you've been hiding from the Crown? Reports of your escape from Captain Rutherford of the HMS Juno are all over. I doubt that they will ever give up.

Yes, siree, James Fletcher has a lot to learn before he's a real man. Those kids born into rich families, like his, and that bloody Robin Raeburne's, take longer to find out how hard life really is. They're not like me, who's had to work every bleeding day since I was a tyke, to help my poor mum keep bread on the table. She gone now, bless her soul. She was a merry, high-spirited woman, despite her hardships. A bit like you, Jacky, in a way.

Done with my task, I begin to slowly work my way down, remembering with glee the day that you shot up the rigging of the Wolverine, faster than lightning. I don't think that I've ever seen anything quite like that, Puss, no sir, I haven't. Did you know that later that very same night, it was I who dropped the cannonballs from high in the rigging onto that bastard Scroggs' cabin? I was worried. We all were, for your safety. We'd already grown to love you. At least, I know that I had.

You know, Puss, I think that constantly thinking of you is starting to turn me quite mad. I must be insane, for I swear that I can hear your voice right this minute.

Huh? Who's Missus Clementine Fletcher?

I shake my head, and stop where I am. That can't possibly be my imagination, as I ain't prone to silly hallucinations like other sailors what have been at sea for far too long. I am a strong man. You know that, Jacky.

I chance a glance down at the deck, and lo and behold, sweet Mary, Mother of God, I see the unmistakable, lean form of James Fletcher, and, Christ, I see that his arms go out to a slim figure, with short, shorn hair the color of yours.

I strain my ears, for I must work to listen now, as my mind had quite cut me off from the world for the last few moments, encumbered as it was with the delicious thoughts of you.

"…give me a last kiss…a kiss to last a year…"

It's your voice, to be sure, Jacky. I know it is, despite the distance from my lonely spot in the rigging to the deck where you stand, your arms now entwined around the neck of James Fletcher.

I watch, with morbid fascination, as it were, as you proceed to kiss him. I find myself suddenly devoid of feeling, devoid of logical thought. It sounds a bit odd, don't it, coming from a man like me, but I would give just about any God-forsaken thing I own to be the one kissing you, instead of him.

As you pull away from him, I realize you're gonna leave. I find my voice, for I must let you know that I'm here.

"Hey!" I bellow, "It's Puss! Puss-in-Boots, herself!"

You hear me, don't you, Puss, cause you jump. My hands grip the rough rope, and you glance up at me, almost imperceptibly. What's wrong, Jacky? You don't want dear Jaimy to know you recognized my voice?

In a second, you're over the side, and in the water. Like a bleeding mermaid. You get pulled onto your cunning little schooner, and I laugh aloud. What a trick you are, Jacky. You must always have the swaying motion of the sea beneath you, eh?

You wave to your God-damned Lieutenant, and spare not even another look my way. Despite my resolve, I feel my heart sink a bit. Is this the price I pay for being so attracted to you? Disappointment?

But then you turn your pretty face to me, high in my perch, and though the distance between us increases, I flash a smile.

When you're done playing with boys, Puss, you know where to find me.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. I haven't planned on writing any more for this, considering what we know after reading MBLH, but I hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated. _


End file.
